paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
Claire is a minor character who appears in Super Paper Robloxia. She is the mayor of Cutout Town and is very strict, only because she is passionate and does all she can to protect her town and its citizens. You first meet her in Prologue/Chapter 1 in Cutout Town. For most of the game, she is too busy to interact with the hero, though there are instances where she is able to. Synopsis Prologue/Chapter 1 Claire first appears in Cutout Town and introduces herself to the protagonist. However, she also says that she is busy, so she cannot talk at the moment. Chapter 2 In Town Hall, Claire advises the protagonist to comfort Wiscara, as she heard someone stole something from her. Chapter 3 Claire appears in Town Hall. She tells the protagonist that the gate to Oddity Wood is open, which is usually closed due to the forest's hazards. Claire also mentions that Otempes lives in Oddity Wood, since the woods provides enough space for Boxdra. Chapter 4 In Town Hall, Claire talks about Casino Centavo, because the casino brought in a lot of tourists, making a lot of revenue for Cutout Town. However, the casino is very costly, but Claire believes that the deal will pay itself off. Chapter 5 In Town Hall, Claire tells the protagonist that Dusekkar was looking for him/her, and she says that Dusekkar is at the brown door near Town Hall. Chapter 6 In Cutout Harbor, Claire confronts Pink I and her Banland Security Force for raiding the harbor. Claire says that she thought that the security force was on their side, but then Pink I reveals that Antagon made a deal with her. In the deal, she sided with Antagon in exchange for a high position in Antagon's legion. Claire then rebukes them, but they continue to hold their ground. The raid finally ends after the protagonist takes a pair of magical scissors from Rozanda. Chapter 7 At the gate to the Musical Region, Claire talks to the protagonist about the distress signal from Harmony Haven. She wants the protagonist to aid the Harmonians and go to Harmony Haven, which is just past the gate. Claire also warns the protagonist, saying that the Musical Region has a history of tragic wars, which has unfortunately started again when Tretone, leader of the Crevons, was released from Banland and declared a war on the Harmonians. Claire also sent Otempes to bring an end to the conflict, but she is afraid that it will not be enough. Chapter 9/Epilogue Near the entrance to The Furnace, Claire tells the protagonist to check in with Base Cleph to get entry to Dusekkar's show. During the show, Claire and Base Cleph continue to stand at the entrance of The Furnace and check in Robloxians. Secret Ending In Town Hall, Claire says that everything seems to be back to normal in Cutout Town. Card Her card can be found in Prologue/Chapter 1 at the right of the entrance of the Town Hall. Card Description: "The mayor of Cutout Town. She's strict and always means business, but it's only because she cares about her town so much. In times of crisis, she will take every measure she can to protect the town and its citizens." Developer Comments: "The SPR character who was based off of a bonus PR2 morph who was based off an original character..." Category:Characters